Differences
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: There is a difference between Mr. Right and Mr. Perfect. Total GCR
1. You're Mr Right

Title: Differences

Rating: PG-13 (may elevate to R)

Summary: There is a difference between Mr. Right and Mr. Perfect. Total GCR

Disclamer: Do not own ANYTHING of CSI

"Hey Gil"

"Yeah"

"Did you know that there IS a diference between Mr. Perfect and Mr. Right," she says as she finishes making her screwdriver and makes her way back to the living room sitting on the couch next to Grissom curling up," Really how so"

"Well from the way I see it Mr Perfect is that man who has the full blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, perfect teeth, well built, makes a bunch of money, drives a gorgeous car, lives in a huge house, and has the perfect tan. -She smiles- Mr. Right he makes you smile, he loves you for who you are, he doesn't care about your past, he treats you right, he's always there, and he understands everything actually he sounds like you"

"Like me"

"Yeah like you like the way you treat me, you make me smile when my name rolls off your lips, you love me for who I am, you don't care about my past, you treat me like a queen, you're always there when I need to cry, and you understand everything"

"Not everything"

"What does Gil Grissom not understand"

"Love," it comes out quiet like a whisper he looks down at the floor," I don't understand love"

"Well now that you've admitted it maybe I can help you understand it"

"You can't help me understand it, make me understand it"

"How"

"By getting me to admit some things"

"What things"

"Things I need to tell you so bad Cath"

"What do you need to tell me so bad"

"Iloveyou"

"Gil slow down what did you say"

"I...I love you Cath"

"I love you too Gil"

"Thank you for helping me"

"I'm glad I did," she leans in and kisses him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC If you think this was the end you're pretty dumb! 


	2. Going To See The Doc

Catherine and Grissom had just walked into the lab together his hand around her waist and her laughing," Mr. Grissom you have some messages"

"Thanks Judy," he takes the messages and flips through them quick," Who they from"

"Who do you think"

"Mobley and Attwater"

"Bingo not that these have any signifigance to my agenda today"

"Why don't you just call them back and see what happens"

"Because if I call them that means I have to be more political and you know how I hate to be political"

"Yeah you're right but if you don't call them their gonna come and bother you during shift and with the absence of humans around here Eckley has either lost his mind and gone on a killing spree or there's no cases or a small amount of them that the kids can handle," she runs her finger down the middle of his chest," I think I will call them"

"That's what I thought," he walks into his office and Catherine walks into the break room and grabs a cup of Greg's coffee after a few minuets Grissom walks into the break room to a heaving Catherine," Catherine oh my god are you okay"

"No I do this for fun," she wipes off her mouth and goes and sits on the couch and he sits down next to her," Cath really are you okay"

"I...I don't know I just need to sleep probably I haven't slept in two days"

"Let's go into my office and you can sleep on the couch I want you to go see Doc later"

"Okay," he takes her into his office and she lays down on the couch and curls up. He looks at the assignments on his desk and there is a smash and grab at a jewlery store and a rape," I'm gonna go give these to the kids you want anything"

"No I'm fine"

"There's a comforter in the closet if you get cold I'm gonna talk to Brass for a little bit okay"

"Yeah thanks," she flashes on of her award winning smiles and he walks out the door.

"Hey I'm wondering if your not buisy Doc if you could give me your medical opinion"

"Sure Catherine what's up"

"I've been feeling....- she shakes her head- off"

"Okay how have you been feeling"

"Tired, 'Needy', don't wanna eat because everything tastes bad, my breasts hurt, I threw up earlier and no I didn't find an experiment in the fridge, I've been getting headaches, and I just feel.....I don't know how I feel one minuet I'm about ready to kill someone and the next I'll be laughing my head off"

"Are you seeing anybody"

"Yeah"

"Having sex"

"DOC"

"Well are you"

"Every chance we get"

"Well Catherine from the way it sounds you may be pregnant"

"Pregnant I can't be pregnant I'm on the pill"

"The pill only works 93 of the time"

"So I just happened to get pregnant when it took a day off"

"Yeah"

"Come on doc you can't be serious"

"Trust me Catherine I wouldn't joke with you about this I know how you and Lindsey have it"

"God how am I going to tell Gil this"

"You don't even know if you have anything to tell him yet"

"Do you have any..."

"Yeah back in the supply closet you can grab one and use it"

"Thanks doc," Catherine walks back to the supply closet grabs a pregnancy test and goes in to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


	3. Robo Puppy

She emerges 10 minuets later with a 1000 watt smile on her face and a hand on her stomach she could already feel a small bump forming there," I'm pregnant," as she utters those words out of her mouth Grissom walks in," You're..."

"I'M PREGNANT," he picks her up and swings her around in his arms and kisses her passionately," We're gonna have a baby"

"Yeah," she runs her finger under both her eyes she had begun crying," A baby"

"A baby"

"Thanks Doc"

"No problem Catherine congratulations"

"Thanks," still snuggled in Grissoms arms she turns her head towards Doc and smiles," Come on let's go"

"Where"

"I wanna tell the guys"

"You sure..."

"Gil this is the happiest news in my life I want to shout it from the roof tops but I don't think Attwater would approve"

"Well I don't think he would approve of us having a child together either but for that he can kiss my fucking ass"

"Oh Gil"

"I'd prefer if the two graveyard CSI seniors don't get it on on the mourge"

"So formal Doc"

"Scoot I've got a 1:50 Y homicide"

"Okay okay"

"Come on Cath," he lets go of her and she lets out a small whimper because of the loss of contact. They walk out of the mourge and down to the break room talking about how they were going to tell certian people about this when they get to the break room everybody is sitting around the table staring intently at the door. They walk in," Don't you all have cases to be working on"

"We all got the heads up from Doc that you needed to tell us something"

"IMPORTANT"

"Well we do but you all need to brace yourselves for this"

"CATH"

"Okay fine don't get your panties in a bunch it's not my fault if you drop dead on the spot"

"Well we have a coroner down the hall now don't we will you just get on with it"

"Me and Gil have been going out for a couple months and well I went to see Doc because I wasn't feeling well and long story short I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant"

"Yeah," she get's one of her award winning mischevious smirks on her face and turns around facing Grissom takes his hands and places a five minuet tounge twisting hard on kiss on his lips," Cath...wow"

"Stay with me for now bugman," she pats his chest with one hand and walks out of the break room swaying her hip seductively as if to say call recess the adults need to be alone.

After about ten minuets of avoiding questions from his coworkers Grissom finally makes it into his office. He sees Catherine on the couch curled up in a ball with the blanket thrown over her. She is asleep. He goes over and kisses her forehead before sitting behind his desk. He begins working on his paperwork when he hears a large crash coming from somewhere outside of his safe haven with his gorgeous princess. He looks at Catherine still sound asleep. He gets up and walks out of his office and shuts the door behind him. He looks around the lab and notices Greg in the lab staring at Grissom like a scared little five year old," GREGORY SANDERS"

"Uh oh," Greg breaks off in a run towards the elevator and Grissom begins to run after him. As Greg nears the elevator Grissom catches up to him and grabs his arm spinning him around and knocking him to the floor," Greg how many times have I told you..."

"I didn't mean to honest"

"Greg that is the fifth time this week how many times have I told you to not bring that thing to work"

"It is not a thing it's my robo puppy and I love him"

"Leave it up to you Greg to love a robot"

"Just don't take the batteries I promise after tonight I won't bring it to work"

"You can pick it up in my office after shift"

"Aw Grissom..."

"No Greg I will keep it the rest of the night"

"Fine," he helps Greg back up and goes into the lab and grabs the robo puppy and goes into his office where Catherine is still asleep. He puts the dog on the table and goes and sits down on the floor next to Catherine and kisses her forehead. Her eyes flutter open," Hey"

"Hey how ya feeling"

"Better now that you're here"

"I'd never leave your side Cath I love you too much"

"I....um I called a doctor earlier and set up an appointment for me to go get checked out it's on the 19th and at 10:00 am you gonna come with"

"Yeah I'll be there right by your side"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For being there and not running away when I told you I was pregnant your one of a kind Gil Grissom"

"Well your welcome and your one in a billion Catherine Willows"

"You hungry"

"Yeah what do you want to get"

"I was thinking maybe Italian Beef or Chinese"

"Italian Beef"

"Okay I'll order it..."

"No I'll get it"

"Jeeze look at you I just told you about the pregnancy and you're already flipping out"

"I can't help it it's in my nature"

"Yeah well I like it, it makes me feel safe"

"You'll always be safe by me Catherine"

"I love you"

"I love you too," he puts his hand on her stomach and smiles," I can't believe it"

"Yeah well you'll be believeing it soon enough"

"Cath I..."

"Gil what's wrong"

"I..."

"Gil you know you can talk to me"

"I was going to wait for a little longer but I need to do this now Cat," he gets down on his knee in front of her and pulls out a small white velvet box and takes her hand," Catherine you are the most important thing in the world to me you are the reason I live, love, lose, and do the things I do. Since the first moment I layed my eyes on you I was going to persist to make you mine and mine only. If you ever left I would just die I come in every night not wanting to go into my office fearing your resignation will be on my desk, not wanting to answer my phone because I'm afraid it will be the call that your dead, I can't go to sleep at night not hearing your voice before I lay down because I have dreams where you're dead and Lindsey is standing next to me yelling and screaming she wants her mother back and how I should have just told you instead of supressing it for so long. I'm not going to supress it anymore Catherine I want to ask you so many things but I want to ask one right now, Catherine Marie Willows will you marry me"

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


End file.
